familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Borelands of Ulster (Ireland)
The following chart is a hypothetical family tree of the Borelands of Ulster. It relies on circumstantial evidence including DNA results, naming patterns and patterns of emigration to the United States and Canada. The Boreland families discussed here are descendants of the Borlands of Strathclyde in Scotland. All assumptions upon which family relations are inferred are included in the tree. * James Boreland of Lisburn (b. circa 1685 Lisburn, name reconstructed based on children of son John, birthplace inferred from location of first marriage of son John) **unknown Boreland of Clondavaddog (b. circa 1710) ***Archibald Boreland (b. circa 1740, given name based on names of daughter Sarah Boreland's children, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) (and an Archibald is listed on the Donegal freehold of electors 1760-75 as registering in 1761) ****Andrew Boreland (Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) ****Robert Boreland (b. 1767 Donegal, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Ireland, Jane, arrival 1820 USA, r. 1821 Salem, Westmoreland, Pennsylvania, USA, c. 1830 Salem, r. 1831 Wayne, Armstrong, Pennsylvania, d. 15 Dec 1850 Wayne) ****James Archibald Boreland (b. circa 1770, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Elizabeth McCoach) ****William Boreland (b. circa 1785, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Mary Ann Burns, arrival 1820 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, c. 1820, 1830, 1840 Salem, Westmoreland, d. 1849 Westmoreland) ****Mark Boreland (b. circa 1775, descendant tested y-dna Haplogroup E1b1b1, m. 17 Feb 1795 Clondavaddog, Martha McCoach, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) ****Sarah Boreland (b. circa 1795, m. 31 Mar 1818 Clondavaddog, George McCoach) ***John Boreland (b. circa 1745 Donegal, m. USA Catherine Montgomery) ****John Borland (circa 1770 Pennsylvania, m. 1790 Martha Hutchinson, d. 1817 Pennsylvania) ****Archibald Borland (b. 27 Feb 1774, m. Margaret McKim, d. 24 Aug 1840 Ferguson, Centre, Pennsylvania) ****Andrew Borland (b. circa 1774 Pennsylvania, m. Margaret Huston) ****Mary Borland (b. 10 Sep 1776 Pennsylvania, m. James Glenn, d. 12 Feb 1847) ****James Borland (b. circa 1778, m. Peggy McBridge) ****Isabella Borland (b. circa 1782, m. Robert Porter) ****William Borland (b. 1783, m. Margaret D. Kinter, d. 1829) ****Martha Borland (b. circa 1784, m. Robert Glenn) ****Jane Borland (b. circa 1786, m. 1806 William Thompson) ***unknown Boreland (b.circa 1745) ****William Boreland (b. circa 1774 Ireland, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Mary Magdalene Harrold) *****John Campbell Borland (b. 8 Apr 1800 Indiana, Pennsylvania, m. Rebecca, c. 1850 White, Indiana, Pennsylvania, d. 16 Sep 1879 White) *****Elizabeth Borland (b. 1802 White, m. William Allen Beatty, d. 1843) *****Catherine Borland (b. circa 1804, m. 1826 Thomas Allen, d. circa 1878) *****William Henry Borland (b. 10 Jan 1807, m. Sarah A. Alfred, d. 19 Nov 1882) *****Sarah Borland (b. circa 1808) *****Nancy Borland (b. circa 1809, m. Robert B. Beatty, d. circa 1863) *****Christopher Borland (b. 1812, m. Jane Miller, d. 1898) **John Boreland of Kilraughts (b. circa 1715, m1. 1738 Lisburn, Antrim, Northern Ireland Ann, m2. circa 1746 Rachel, d. circa 1778 Antrim) ***James Boreland (b. circa 1739 Antrim, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Margaret, d. before 1765) ***Ann Boreland (b. circa 1741 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Smyley) ***Barbara Boreland (b. circa 1743 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Hendry) ***Andrew Boreland (b. 12 Dec 1744 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. 1782 Mary Evans, d. Washington, Pennsylvania, USA) ***John Boreland II (b. circa 1746 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, m. 1791 Westmoreland, Pennsylvania Margaret Carnes, d. 1830 Franklin, Westmoreland) ***Samuel Boreland (b. 1748 Antrim, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, descendant tested y-DNA Haplogroup E1b1b1, m. 12 Sep 1782, Bedford, Pennsylvania, Lydia Gregg, c. 1790 Franklin, d. 15 Jul 1811 Salem, Westmoreland) ***Janet Boreland (b. circa 1750, daughter of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) ***Marryan Boreland (b. circa 1753, daughter of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) ***Thomas Boreland (b. circa 1756, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) ***William Boreland (b. circa 1759, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) ***Isabella Boreland (b. circa 1762, daughter of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) ***Matthew Boreland (b. circa 1763, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, d. 1843) ***James Boreland (b. circa 1765, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore) **Andrew Boreland of Ballymoney (b.circa 1715) ***Matthew Boreland of Ballymoney (b. circa 1745, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Ballymoney) ****Paul Boreland (b. 1774 Kilraughts, r. 1798 Glasgow, Lanarkshire, Scotland, d. 15 Jul 1831 Hamiltonsbawn, Armagh, Northern Ireland) ****Abraham Boreland (b. circa 1775 Antrim, m. 1808 Mary McClennahan, r. Cecil, Maryland, USA) *****Margaret Borland (b. circa 1810) *****Matthew Borland (b. circa 1818) *****John Borland (b. circa 1828) ***William Boreland of Landhead (b. 1747, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Ballymoney, d. 1801) ****John Boreland (b. circa 1791) ****William Boreland II (b. circa 1795, m. Ann McElderry) ****Alexander Boreland (b. circa 1795, m. Charlotte Neill, emigrated to Ontario, Canada) ****Robert Boreland (b. circa 1795, m. Jean Cochran, emigrated to Ontario, Canada) ****Elizabteh Boreland (b. circa 1795, niece of William Brady of Cuppadale, m. Gawn Finlay) Notes:Some family trees elsewhere list an Andrew Boreland of Londonderry as the father of John Boreland of Kilraughts (b. circa 1715) '''Freehold Poll of electors 1760-75 '''It is worthwhile checking these registers for Boreland ancesters who registered as landholders who were eligible to vote at this time and lists Borelands/Borlands in Cavan and other parts of Ireland category:surname in place Boreland Category:Boreland in Ulster Ulster *Ulster